Demons of the past
by InfiniteHellblade
Summary: An old, thought extinct enemy has reappeared. The soul reapers try to fight them, but their Zanpakto's are having no effect. However, when the creatures first came to the soul society, only twelve Zanpakto that could slay them. Left with only one option, the soul reapers search for the last zanpakto that can slay the demons. Only one problem. It's owner hates soul reapers.
1. Chapter 1: Forgoten

The past is a dangerous thing. Things can happen, some aren't for the best. But it's that which you think is gone, that the most dangerous. Cause one day, it'll come back to haunt you.

The sun was high in the sky above the seireitei. The Soul reapers where doing their normal duties and the souls in which they govern were as calm as always, but even in Eden, there is a black flower amongst the white.

A young woman was strolling along a path in the middle of a forest, walking along to her house. She was a rather beautiful woman, eyes like diamonds and hair that put the night sky to shame. To the common person, she was seen as girl that some big, muscly guy would pick up, but to those who lived outside the walls of the inner court, she was seen as prey. On her walk, three men followed, acting out of the ordinary. She glanced behind, and thinking that they were merely walking in the same direction, continued moving. They walked for several minutes, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the three ran forward and grabbed her arms, dragging her to the ground.

"Wha… what are you doing", she said, terror in her voice.

"Oh don't worry, we'll take go care of you", said one of the men, an evil grin on his face.

"You don't find such pretty ladies on the street these days. Finding you is an absolute treat", said another one of the men. They all had an evil grin on their faces, each one of them thinking of what they're going to do to her.

"No, let me go", she let out.

"Hear that boys, she wants to be let go", said one of the men, drawing a long, sharp knife from his belt. He back handed the knife and held it to the her throat.

"Now listen her girlie, you're going to shut up now and where going to enjoy ourselves". The girl panicked. She tried to break free of the men's hold, but it was no use, she was pinned down and wasn't getting back up. She closed her eyes, helpless as she gave in to her fear.

Not too long ago, a man in a dark blue kimono appeared on the path, going the opposite direction. He wasn't doing anything in particular, and wasn't going that way for any particular reason; he just strolled along, not a care in the world. He soon came upon the men, watching as they pulled a knife on her. Knowing this, he looked around on the ground and found a small stone. As if by magic, the stone hovered into the air and launched itself at the men, hitting one on the head.

"Owe. Who threw that" A man put his hand over the spot that was hit.

"Ah great, more work. Just perfect. You mind letting the lady go. I'm sure she isn't enjoying it as much you are", said the nameless man, eyeing the three down.

"So, you want us to let her go. Ha, hear that, a wise guy. Why don't you just look the other way and maybe I won't gut ya".

"I do hate it when they don't comply. Just means that I actually have to do something. Oh what a pain".

The men started to get impatient, the kimono man wasn't moving an inch and they didn't want to be interrupted. Finally, the man with the knife had had enough waiting. He ran forward, knife held up. All the kimono man did was stand there. He moved his hand up to his waist. There, tucked in an obi, was a zanpakto. As the knife wielder approached, the man simply tapped the handle of his sword. The knife wielder wasn't slowing down.

"NOW, YOU D…" The Knife wielder was sliced in two, right down the middle. He fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his corpse.

"You Bastard", said one of the other men, running towards him. He two was slice up.

The other man, now fearing for his life, tripped to the ground. Turning around, he found that the kimono man hadn't taken a single step. He began to quickly get to his feet, but before he even began, they were sliced off. He didn't see how, or what did it. All he could do was fear for his life.

The kimono man walked over to him, fear growing in every step he took. Finally, the kimono man was directly in front of him, standing over with a luminous shadow.

"You know, if you people just killed yourselves and saved me the trouble, you would have been better off", said the kimono man as the man lying down was reduced to carved up pieces of flesh and blood. The kimono man turned to face to women. Shocked with fear, she remained still, unable to move. The Kimono man walked in front of her, then raises his hand and slap's her across the face.

"Don't be so weak. Next time someone tries that, kick their asses yourself, cause I'm not gonna do it".

The women remained frozen with fear, her eye's wide with terror.

"Oh what a pain. That's enough work for one day", the kimono man turned and began walking in direction he was before. The women, her fear now gone, got up and ran to her home. This is the story of a man whose only purpose in life, is to do nothing. Little did anyone know that it was he who was to save the soul society.

Soi Fon walked to the 2nd division barrack, a wild fantasy of her and lady Yoruichi spawning in her head, when out of nowhere, the sky turned black, clouds turning black as night, blocking the suns raise. Everyone looked up, on guard as to what was happening. The sky began to crack, lines of red appearing all over.

"Ca…Captain", shouted Lieutenant Omaeda, running over to Soi Fon.

"What is it", said Soi Fon.

"The sky's gone black". Annoyed by this answer, Soi Fon punches Omaeda in the face.

"Don't state the obvious. Just what is going on"? The cracks began to open up, from in came monsters, never before seen of in the soul society.

The monsters resemble that of wolves, but human sized. They leaped down from the sky and landed in random locations. One wolf landed in front of the 2nd division captain, its teeth yellow with decay. Both Soi Fon and Omaeda drew their Zanpakto's, preparing for an attack.


	2. Chapter 2: Slay

**Five minutes before the sky of black.**

**Squad ten barracks- Toshiro Hitsugaiya**

The young squad captain walked into his office, finding that the floor was covered in sake bottles. On the couch lay Matsumoto, passed out, her head suffocating itself on the couch.

"Matsumoto, wake up", said Hitsugaiya, annoyed. Matsumoto began to stir, a dazed look in her eye.

"Ah, Head captain, what are you doing here this early in the morning", said Matsumoto, still in the midst of a daze.

"It's the middle of the day, and what's with all the bottle on the floor, have you been drinking".

"Only a little".

"Just where did you get all of these?"

"Ah, here and their".

Toshiro, doubting that she could even carry one bottle, let alone the amount in the room, looked around for something out of the ordinary. He noticed a cabinet that wasn't there before and decided to take a closer look. He walked over to it and opened the door. When he did, tones of sake bottles fell on top of him, drowning him in a sea of glass and liquor. He somehow manages to crawl his way to the top. If he wasn't so short, then he could get out a lot quicker.

"So you've been storing sake in here, again", said Toshiro, his face twisted up, a red aura surrounding him.

"Captain… that's not mine", said Matsumoto, now wide awake, a guilty expression on her face.

"Really, then explain to me why they all have your name on it". Toshiro picked up and held out a bottle. On it read: Property of Matsumoto Rangiku, do not touch.

"Hey, it says do not touch" Toshiro snapped, his face red with anger.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"C…Calm down Captain, it's just a small amount of liquor".

"Matsumoto, get it out. I do not want to see it again".

"Sorry Captain".

"Onto more pressing matters, its paper work day".

"It is".

"Matsumoto, where is it?"

"Oh, ah, well, you see…".

"Did you forget?"

"Oh, right, it on the table, see captain".

"All I see are some sake bottles. Matsumoto you…" Matsumoto had disappeared from the room.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto left the barrack, running in the streets. Captain Hitsugaiya was a good leader, but is a little strict, especially when it comes to Matsumoto. She slowed down to a slow pace. Histugaiya was miles behind her and she knew he wouldn't go after her, due to him having to finish his own work. She continued to walk, when suddenly, the sky turned black, clouds turning black as night, blocking the suns raise. Matsumoto looked up, on guard as to what was happening. The sky began to crack, lines of red appearing all over.

"What's going on", said Matsumoto, drawing her zanpakto.

"Matsumoto", said Hitsugaiya, flash stepping behind her.

"Ca… Captain, you scared me. They almost slipped out".

"What did"?

"My bre..."

"I don't want to know the details. We've got bigger problems" Toshiro drew his zanpakto, looking up at the sky.

The cracks began to open up, from in came monsters, never before seen of in the soul society. The monsters resemble that of wolves, but human sized. They leaped down from the sky and landed in random locations. Three wolves appeared in front of the two, bearing their yellow teeth. They began to circle around the two, deciding when to strike. Toshiro and Matsumoto had their backs to each other, eyeing the three as they circled. Everything around them seemed silent, although, if you listen carefully, a feint, growl could be heard. The Wolves all stopped in unison, picking their prey. Two of them leaped up towards Matsumoto, their yellow fangs bearing. Matsumoto swung up in a diagonal cut, hitting both of the beasts, but the blade didn't cut the beast and merely knocking them aside. The one that was left ran in, its fangs opening up to take a bite. Toshiro stepped forward, sword up behind his head and swung it down, hitting the wolf on the head. The wolf held its ground, constantly pushing upwards, Hitsugaiya's blade not even making so much as a scratch.

"What are these things", said Matsumoto, beating off the two.

"I don't know, but it seems as though their fur is like steel", said Toshiro, putting more and more weight onto the wolf's head.

The two wolves that Matsumoto beat off got to their feet and charged at her from both sides. Matsumoto brought her sword up and sliced the wolf closest to her. The other leaped up towards her, jaw open wide. Matsumoto turned in its direction and swung her sword sideways, hitting it in its open mouth. The wolf bit down hard on the cold, steel Zanpakto. Matsumoto tried flicking the wolf off, but its bite was too strong. The other wolf ran in and tackled Matsumoto, sending her to the ground. A wolf was on to of Matsumoto, opening it jaws and lowering its head towards the neck. Matsumoto pushed at its neck, trying with all her might to keep its snapping jaws away from her neck. The other had let go of her Zanpakto and was now circling around, looking a nice fleshy part to sink its teeth into. Matsumoto, struggling to keep the wolf's jaws off of her, looked around frantically. She had to do something to get this thing off of her. She looked at her free arm, her Zanpakto in hand. She reversed her grip on her blade, backhanding it, then lifted it up and stabbed it into a beast's neck, pushing it aside. The steel didn't piece the beast, but was enough for Matsumoto to topple it over. She got to her feet, moved her open hand to the back edge of her blades tip.

"Growl, Haineko" The steel blade turned to ash, swarming around the wolves.

She swung the hilt up, diagonally down, to the side and diagonally down again. The wolves' fur began to show blade marks, but not a single mark showed any blood or signs that it cut in.

Toshiro jumped up onto a wall, stand over the wolf. He raised his Zanpakto.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru" A dragon of ice and water formed in the sky.

Toshiro brought down his blade. The dragon came down came down from the heavens, descending upon the wolf, snatching it up in its jaws and crunching down on it, ascending to the sky. The wolf had shown no signs of pain. The fangs of the dragon may be sharp, but nothing could pieces its skin. The wolf held one of its claw's back and smashed it into the underside of the dragon's mouth, ice shattering, falling to the ground. The wolf clawed its way through the dragon, shattering bit after bit, ice falling to the ground. Toshiro starred in disbelief. Hyorinmaru wasn't even scratching it.

"Just what are those things? Our Zanpakto's are having no effect", said Toshiro, his expression filled with shock.

The wolf shattered the last piece of the dragon and descended down, its yellow teeth now glowing with white light. It came down above Toshiro, the light growing brighter. Toshiro jumped back, eyeing the light. The wolf landed on its hind legs and jumped towards Toshiro, the light starting to resinate with sparks. Toshiro gripped his sword tight, holding the blade horizontal. The wolf got closer; its eye's staring down Toshiro's. It lifted backs its head and shot out a beam of white light, destroying everything in its path. When the light faded, nothing was left in its path, only a lot of holes and crumbling reishi. Hitsugaiya flashed in several walls behind the wolf, panting. He flashed stepped at the last second, had he not, he'd be a gonner. He then thought about the situation.

"Our Zanpakto's can't cut them; our shikai can damage their fur, but not their skin. They can also shoot a cero like beam from their mouth. Are they some type of new hollow?" thought Toshiro.

The wolf sniffed the air, searching for Toshiro's scent. It turned around, looking in Toshiro's direction angrily... mad even. Toshiro saw this and, thinking that this battle was pointless if he couldn't even harm the beast, called to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, where withdrawing", shouted Toshiro, sheathing his Zanpakto.

"Right", replied Matsumoto.

The two flash stepped to a distant location. The wolves were tough, if not invincible adversaries. Battling them is not going to be easy.

"What now Captain", said Matsumoto, sheathing her Zanpakto.

"I don't know. Those things are probably swarming the entire seireitei. But what is most trifling is that our Zanpakto's couldn't even scratch them. Without knowing how to defeat them, we are at a loss", said Toshiro.

"It's only been a short time since they came here. It may be best to regroup with another squad. If our Zanpakto's have not effect, then all soul reapers are at risk", said Matsumoto.

"You may be right, but first we need to know just how far they have gotten".

The two flashed stepped to the nearest high point they could find. They looked out over the Seireitei and, to their shock; the entire place was overrun by wolves. They could see many soul reapers getting slaughtered.

"This is…" Toshiro begun.

"A massacre", said a familiar voice. The two turned around to see Captain's Ukitake and Shunsui standing behind them.

"Ukitake, why are you up here?" said Toshiro.

"We too have been having trouble with those animals. It seems as though they have a tendency to attack in packs of two or three. They separate their prey and gang up on the largest one, taking them out before moving on to the smallest", said Ukitake.

Toshiro looked down with both pain and anger.

"It's bad enough that they are murdering innocent people, but now they mock me", said Toshiro.

"Mock you, how are they...", began Ukitake.

"Give it a rest Jushiro, you know how sensitive he is about his height", said Shunsui.

"Nether mind it. We have more pressing matters to attend to", said Toshiro, looking over the seireitei.

In the far off distance, Soi Fon and Omaeda were having trouble of their own dealing with the one wolf. Omaeda swung his shikai forward, the iron flail hitting the wolf on the head, sending it flying back into a wall. Soi Fon flashed stepped towards it and stabbed it twice with suzumebachi, a black, flower like pattern appearing on its chest. The wolf got on its feet and ran towards Omaeda, its jaws opening wide. Omaeda flashed behind it and swung gegetsuburi into it, smashing the beast to the ground. It got to its feet, unscaved and beared its fangs.

"I don't get it. It should be dead after you hit it captain", said Omaeda.

"You think I don't already know that", said Soi Fon, keeping her eyes on the wolf.

"Suzumebachi's poison should have killed it on the second strike, so why is it still standing. Unless, It didn't even piece its skin", thought Soi Fon.

The wolf opened its fangs, white light forming between its teeth. It raised its head up, the light getting brighter, resonating with sparks.

"Omaeda, get back", shouted Soi Fon with a serious tone.

"Huh, what", said Omaeda.

The wolf moved its head forward, shooting out a beam of white light, disintegrating all in its path. Omaeda flashed next to Soi Fon, a surprized look on his face.

"That was a close one", said Omaeda. Soi Fon punched him in the face.

"It wouldn't have been close had you listened to what I said", said Soi Fon.

"S…sorry captain".

The light faded, the ground showing signs of a blast. The wolf tilted its head so that it was facing Soi Fon, its yellow teeth showing. Soi Fon readied her Zanpakto when the wall next to the wolf smashed down, revealing Kenpachi Zaraki. He had a wolf in his hand, strangling it, its head snapping at him. He had a great big grin on his face, as if he was having the time of his life. He threw the wolf against a wall, it smashing through and on to the other side. The wolf that was facing Soi Fon turned its attention to Zaraki, bearing its teeth.

"Ken…Kenpachi, what are you doing here? this is my fight", said Soi Fon, hopping down of the wall.

"Your fight, heh, right. You could barely even scratch it. Let someone who knows what he's doing fight it", said Kenpachi.

"What makes you think that you could do any better", said Soi Fon.

"A strong enemy that won't die no matter what you do to it, with many more of them to come. What's not to love about this? It's a fight that will never end. I getting excited just fighting two or three, and there are many more of them", said Kenpachi, his grin getting wider.

"Come on bee lady, let Kenny fight", said Yachiru, popping her head through the broken down wall.

"Fine, have it your way", said Soi Fon, flashing somewhere in the distance.

"Wa… Wait for me", said Omaeda, flashing out.

"He, he, Just you and me" Kenpachi raised his sword.

The wolf lunged forward, opening its jaws. Kenpachi smashed his sword down on its head, sending it down to the ground. Before it could get back up, Kenpachi lifted his leg and stamped on the wolf's head.

"What, that's all you've got. What happened to that power you were showing just a moment ago", mocked Kenpachi.

The wolf lifted its head, moving Kenpachi's foot off of it, getting to its feet. It got on its hind legs and clawed at him. Kenpachi blocked all of its attacks and slashed it several times in the chest. The blade didn't cut the beast, but knocked it back. Kenpachi was about to come in with another slice, but before he could, a loud howl sounded throughout the entire Seireitei. The wolves were engulfed with black fire and then disappeared. The cracks vanished, and black sky went blue again.

**West Rukon District 77**

In a cave in a forest, four wolves appeared, sniffing around. Out from the cave, walked a man wearing a Kimono. He walked out into the light.

"So, you have returned. I'd tell you to kill you've selves, but I doubt that you can even understand what I'm saying now", said the man, moving his hand up to his Zanpakto. The wolves ran forward, teeth bearing and their jaws widening.

"Slice, Meinai Shinrei", he tapped the hilt of his zanpakto. The wolves were thrown back, an invisible force hitting them.

"Hmm, my father's notes were right. Its a pain, but I'll have to resort to that".

The wolves got to their feet and then charged at the man.

"Slay, Tatsu Kirisuteru", a katana formed in the kimono man's hand. He lifted it up, his arm crossing over his body. The wolves lunged at the man, but fell to the ground in pieces. The man stood behind them, an image of him vanished from where he originally stood.

"Sakushi Kirisuteru" He lowered his hand, the sword disintegrating to nothing.

"How many centuries has it been? It's a pain having to do someone else's work, but it can't be helped. It's time to finish off, what my father started".

* * *

**Terms**

**Meinai Shinrei = invisible spirit**

**Tatsu Kirisuteru = Dragon slayer**

**Sakushi Kirisuteru = illusion slayer**

**Suzumebachi = hornet**

**Hyorinmaru = ice ring**

**Haineko = Ash Cat**

**Gegetsuburi = Five-Formed head**

**Reishi = spirit particles**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt

The Captains gathered in the meeting hall. Head captain Yamamoto called them all there to discuss the situation. They entered the hall and got in to two lines. The mood was grim. Many soul reapers had died in the unexpected on slaughter of the wolf like creatures. The Door closed and the meeting was in session.

"As you all know, wolf like creatures entered the seireitei, creating mass murder, and rupturing the very stability of the soul society. Do any of you have anything to report", said Yamamoto.

Tenth captain Hitsugaiya stepped forward.

"The creatures we encountered attacked in unison, splitting up they prey before ganging up on the one that appears to be of greater threat. For battling them, it has become apparent to me that the blades of our Zanpakto's can't piece their skin. They can also shoot a cero like beam from their mouths that can disintegrate reishi. By far, they are a difficult enemy to defeat", said Captain Hitsugaiya.

"Difficult. Ha, this coming from the youngest of us here. Those things can't be cut, so what, I'll enjoy bashing their skulls in", said Captain Zaraki.

"Their not to be taken lightly. Any threat to the souls of the soul society will be eliminated", said Captain Kuchiki, a blank expression as always.

"Enough of your squabbling. These are now dyer times. Captain Kurotsuchi, I believe you have something to report", said the Head Captain.

Kurotsuchi stepped forward.

"Well, yes. While they were running a muck, I was able to capture specimen, which is proving to be somewhat of a nuisance. I kept prodding and poking it with numerous devices, but it appears as though their skin is much like the composition of a zanpakto. Try as you like, but nothing can get through that skin. It's a shame that I can't cut it up into tiny pieces, but if there is a mean to do so, then I will be happy to obtain it", said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Don't take this likes a science field trip, Kurotsuchi. Many people died today and all we could do is stand by and watch. I'm sure we all would like to find a way to get rid of them permanently, but it's not like a miracle will pop up out of nowhere", said Hitsugaiya.

"Perhaps it will, said Shunsui, stepping forward. Before the meeting, I and Jushiro went down into the archives to do a bit of digging. Turns out that this isn't the first time they appeared".

"Hmm, and by this you mean", said Kurotsuchi, intrigued.

"Apparently, the last time they showed up was half a millennial ago. Back then, there were twelve soul reapers who were able to slay them. We looked into the names and found that some of the soul reapers are still alive", said Shunsui.

"I fear not. Only one remains", said the Head Captain.

"Only one, but how is that possible. Shunsui just said that several were still alive", said Hitsugaiya.

"I know because I've seen them. They died two centuries ago. The only one that remains is currently living in the north Rukon district. His location is unknown".

"Even so, if there is still one left then he should be able to help us".

The Head Captain paused for a moment, thinking of what to do next.

"Then, as of now, your orders are as follows: Bring in the soul reaper alive, by any means necessary. All divisions are to assist in the search. He may be our only way of stopping the deaths to come. Dismissed", said the Head Captain.

The doors flew open as the Captain exited the hall, returning to their squad barracks. Hitsugaiya opened the door to his study, to find Matsumoto on the couch, sipping away at a sake bottle. Annoyed, he walked over to her and snatched the bottle away from her.

**Squad 10 barracks**

"MATSUMOTO", Toshiro shouted.

"AH, Captain, you just get back", said Matsumoto.

"I thought I said no drinking in here. Do I have to write it down for you?"

"No. What happened today was rough. This is just my way of cooling off".

"Well you're going to have to cool off later, were leaving with the squad".

"Where are we headed?"

"North Rukon District. We're searching for a soul reaper who is taking residence their".

"Anything else, like what he looks like?"

"No, the head captain only said he was in the North Rukon district. Now that I think about it, he seemed like he was hiding something from us".

"Come now, you're probably just over thinking it. If we're looking for a soul reaper then he'll have a zanpakto. Finding him will be easy".

"No, that's not what I meant. The orders were to bring him in by any means with all squads assisting. It seems out of proportion. I have a bad feeling about this. Matsumoto, were leaving immediately".

"Right".

The squads gathered outside of the north gate. Although there part of the same cause, doing the same job, rivalry was always a big thing with them. A bet started to circulate as to the finding of the soul reaper. Who ever found him first would get cash from all the other squads, including a reputation as the best. Hitsugaiya could care less about that. If there was something to stop many more from dying, then he would get it. The gates opened and the squads spread out, going through the districts. Squads one to three headed to districts one to twenty. Squad four stayed back in the seireitei in case of medical emergencies. Squads five to seven headed to district's twenty one to forty, squads eight to ten headed to districts forty one to sixty with the remaining squads heading to districts sixty one to eighty.

We split up, covering multiple areas. The districts were covered with blood. Those things had rampaged through out the entire soul society, killing off many souls, leaving a trail blood in their wake. Hitsugaiya's entered the 44th district. They began searching around, but no one was left alive. They were all dead. Toshiro walked through the blood covered streets, begging to get disgusted with the sight. He walked in to a house and saw, to his shock, two corpses. Both, belonging to kids. He turned away in horror, his mouth begging to fill up with vomit.

"What, kind of monster, would do this", murmured Toshiro, swallowing down what came up.

Matsumoto walked by with a serious expression.

"You may not like it, but this happened. Those beasts were nothing but savages. The best thing to do is not pay this any attention. If we find the soul reaper; we can prevent more of this happening", said Matsumoto.

"Even so, what's to say that they haven't already killed all the souls in the Rukongai? What's to say if we will ever, be able to stop this from happening again".

"We won't. Not until we've tried".

A squad member appeared, kneeling down in front of Hitsugaiya.

"What have you to report?"

"We've found survivors. Their being taken to the 35 East District", said the member.

"Very good. Carry on with the search", said Hitsugaiya.

The member flashed stepped elsewhere.

"See, there is still hope that we can make a difference", said Matsumoto.

"Even so, those things will pay for ever life they have taken".

The Captain and his lieutenant continued with their search.

**79 Rukon district. Squad 11.**

The Squad entered the district. The smell of blood fresh in the air. Captain Zaraki went ahead alone, Yachiru leading the way. The squad split up, searching in groups of 4. Yumichika went on with Ikaku, searching through the streets.

"Hey, Yumichika. What we looking for anyway?" said Ikaku.

"For the last time, I don't know. But if it is as ugly as the sights of the street then I don't want to look upon it. My beauty denies it", said Yumichika, his eyes closed.

"Hey, watch where you're going".

"No, I refuse to look on such an ugly site".

"Oh cry me a river".

The kept walking along, searching for something they had no idea about. In a forestry area, four squad members walked along a path, leading up to a cave. To their surprise, they found the corpses of several wolves outside it.

"What, the hell", said one of the four.

"There, dead", said another.

"Captain Kenpachi couldn't even cut one, let alone this. Send a message. We found him".

One of the three flashed elsewhere, carrying the message. From the cave, could be heard a melody, played on some sort of wooden instrument. The men drew their zanpakto's and walked up to the entrance, cautiously. They sensed no spiritual pressure. The melody stopped. The men paused. A man wearing a kimono walked out into the light, a Zanpakto at his right side.

"Are… Are you the one that did this", said one of the three.

"Soul reapers aren't welcome hear. Leave now, or without your lives", the man said, moving his hand up to his sword.

"I asked you a question. Did you slay these things"?

"I'll say it one more time, since you didn't comprehend it the first time. Leave now, or else".

"Isn't it obvious? We're looking for a guy with a zanpakto. He has a Zanpakto, so he must be the one we're looking for", said another of the three.

"You're right. We are members of Squad eleven. We hear by place you under custody of the seireitei".

The man walked out two steps.

"Do yourselves a favor, and kill your selves. Save me the trouble".

"A tough guy eh. The orders were by any means necessary. Guess we'll be taking him in pieces", said one of the three, charging forward, sword raised.

"Great, more work. Slice, Meinai Shinrei", said the man, tapping the hilt of his blade.

**75 Rukon District. Squad 13.**

The squad member from eleven flashed in front of Captain Ukitake, kneeling down.

"A message for you, Captain Ukitake", said the squad member.

"What news do you bring", said Ukitake.

"We've found the location of the soul reaper. 79 Rukon District. Forest area. The three who were with me are investigating as we speak".

"So that's where he is. Rukia".

The female subordinate walked forward.

"Yes captain", she said.

"I want you to go support the squad eleven members. Do not engage unless prompted to. Understand".

"Yes, Captain Ukitake".

Rukia flash stepped to the location specified.

**79 Rukon District. Squad Eleven. Forest area**

The two men looked in horror as their friend was sliced in half. The body fell the ground just in front of the kimono man, who hadn't even drawn his sword.

"You bastard", said another, flashing in front of the man. He raised his sword and brought it down. The blade stopped just above the man's head, like it had hit an invisible wall. The kimono man crossed his arms.

"Sashikawasu" the kimono man swung his arms out.

The squad member slowly began to move down. He glanced down, and found that he had been sliced in half, his upper body slowly falling off the lower half. He fell the ground, his Zanpakto planting itself in the dirt, blade down. The kimono man picked up the sword, looking it over. He tossed it towards the last soul reaper, the sword planting itself in the ground before him.

"Like I said. Do you're self a favor, and kill yourself. Die by your own hand, and not by mine", said the kimono man.

"Yo…you're a monster", said the soul reaper.

"Monster, I may be. Blamed of their deaths, I am not. You decided to walk into the lion's den. It's a pain, but the only people to blame for their deaths, are them themselves.

"No, you will not kill me, nor will I kill myself", the soul reaper said, turning to run.

He began to run, but his legs were sliced off by an invisible force. He fell to the ground, crawling away. The kimono man slowly walked forward, a cold look in his eye.

"There is no running away from me. You only have two choices. To die by my hand, or by yours. Make the decision now, because it's too much work having to wait, for the dead to die", said the kimono man, grabbing the sword he threw and tossing it in front of the soul reaper.

He was scared. Scared out of his mind. Thinking that it would end this madness. He grabbed the sword, saying his goodbyes; he slit it across his throat, ending his life.

"And so end another life".

The Kimono man began to walk back into his cave when a female soul reaper appeared. She looked around in horror. She looked him dead in the eye.

"You did this", she said, drawing her Zanpakto.

"I didn't do a thing. They brought it upon themselves", the man replied.

Rukia flashed forward in front of him. She held her sword back and swung it side way. The man bent back, dodging the blade. He bent back up and grasped Rukia's arm. He held her up by it looked her dead in the eye.

"I may be a killer, but I do I for good reason. Soul reapers aren't welcome here. I'd kill you too, but I don't kill women. Collected your dead and leave me be. Do that, and I won't have to do any work", said the man.

He let go of Rukia and moved back. She sheathed her blade and went to collect the dead. Three in total. She went to pick up the sword in the ground when an invisible force hit her hand.

"Leave their blades. Their now mine".

Trying not anger him, Rukia began to move away from the cave.

"More will come. When they do, you better be prepared to give up", said Rukia.

"Even if you sent an army. It will never be enough".

Rukia flashed stepped to a distant location. The kimono man walked over the swords and, holding his own sword, held onto them.

"Now, Zanpakto's. I want to make a deal".

* * *

**Terms**

**Sashikawasu= to cross**

**Meinai Shinrei= invisable spirit**

**Reishi= Spirit Particules**


	4. Chapter 4: Capture

Rukia flashed in next to Captain Ukitake, the bodies she carried dripping blood.

"Rukia, what happened", said Ukitake.

"I arrived to find that three members of squad eleven have been murdered. The soul reaper we have been looking for is responsible for their deaths", said Rukia, laying the three corpses on the ground.

Ukitake examined the bodies. All three were killed with clean cuts, all slicing through the bodies perfectly.

"Did you notice anything unusual?"

"He wore his Zanpakto on his right side, but I didn't see him draw it. Also. I went to pick up a Zanpakto when something struck my hand. I didn't feel it coming nor did I see anything".

"Strange. It appears our friend is going to be hard to capture. Rukia, go inform all the captains to meet me in Rukon district 79".

"I will carry it out" Rukia Flash stepped elsewhere.

"I have a bad feeling about this".

**79 North Rukon District. **

The Captains gathered in the street, their sub-ordinance coming together. Captain Kenpachi zaraki, along with his squad, were nowhere in sight.

"Where is that Kenpachi? He should have been here by now. Just how hopelessly lost can he get", said Hitsugaiya, crossing his arms.

"That Barbarian has no sense of direction. You could give him a map, but it would take him centuries to figure out where the first land mark is", said Kurotsuchi.

"I didn't gather you all here so that we could argue. We're here to discuss how we'll go about capturing the soul reaper. My sub-ordinate, Rukia Kuchiki, has revealed that he may be a master swordsman. He carries his Zanpakto on his right, suggesting that he may be left handed. Also, he might control some form of invisible force. It is likely, that it's that force which has been killing off our men. I propose that we set up our forces into three separate squads. Captain Soi Fon will take her stealth force behind the ridge. Another composed of men from squads one, three, five and six will stay at the back, using kido and hado to support the assault group made up of the remaining squads. Captain Kurotsuchi, I must asked you stand down and return to the seireitei", said Ukitake.

The Captain began to look at each other oddly. Working together wasn't something they had to do often, and now more than ever, they needed to.

"May I ask why I must stand down? It not like I can't be off use", said Kurotsuchi.

"Yes, but your Zanpakto, Ashisogijizo, isn't one that we can use in this fight. You may end up killing him, along with most of our men. Even if you were to find a way to ensure the survival of our squads, there's no guarantee that the soul reaper will live. So please, stand down".

"Hm, very well, he probably wasn't worth dissecting anyway" Kurotsuchi began to walk to his squad.

"Are you all ok with the plan?"

Soi Fon stepped forward.

"Yes, but I insist on splitting my stealth force in two and keep one in reserve. If what you say is true, then it's best to take precaution", said Soi Fon.

"Alright. Any other objections?" the captains remained silent.

"Ok then. We'll meet over there outside the forest and split into the squads from there. Dismissed".

The captains went over to their squads and flash stepped to the location. Captain Kuchiki, however, remained. He walked over to Ukitake, a blank Expression as always.

"Ukitake. May I ask you something?" asked Byakuya.

"What is it, Byakuya?"

"Why did you send Rukia and not one of your other sub-ordinances?"

"Rukia seemed like the best choice at the time. She is your sister, but I am her captain. I can understand if you're worried about her, but rest a sure; no harm will come her way".

"If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible".

"Very well" Byakuya flash stepped to his squad.

"Just what are we up against?"

**79 North Rukon District. Cave, Forest Area.**

The Kimono man stood alone in his cave, playing a simple melody on his wooden xylophone. HE stopped playing, walked over to a wall and sat down. He closed his eyes.

Senbonzakura stood alone in in his Spirit world. Then, he heard a voice calling him. He turned around to see that the Kimono man was standing before him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said Senbonzakura, reaching for his sword.

"My daily job. I want you to tell me something", said the kimono man

"And what is that?"

"I want to know, what do the soul reapers plan to do?"

**79 North Rukon District. Just Outside Forest Area**

The squads gathered outside the forest. They split into their groups and headed off into the forest. The stealth force headed in from the back. The forces reached the road outside the cave, the stealth force taking position above the cave, behind the ridge. The captains, vice captains, 3rd and fourth seats of every squad stayed behind the supporting line. The squads going into the front walked up the road cautiously, Zanpakto's drawn. They neared the mouth of the cave.

"Hey, don't you think this is a little bit overboard", said a stealth force member.

"Yeah. It's only one guy, yet we need just about every squad to take him down. It makes no sense", said another.

The front squads entered the cave. For a while, there was silence. Nothing could be heard from the cave. A chill ran down Hitsugaiya's spine. Something bad, was about to unfold.

"Hey, where is this guy", asked a stealth force member.

"What do you mean", said another.

"The strike force has been in their while. Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"It likely that he isn't even in there".

"But if he isn't in there, then where is he?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him" the two turned around.

The kimono man was standing behind them. The two moved their hands to their Zanpaktos.

A loud scream was heard from behind the ridge. Blood shot up, spraying over the cave entrance. Screams of men came from the cave. One man came out, only to be sliced up into pieces before all who watched. The Captains looked in horror. Two men from the supporting squad flash stepped over and back from the ridge and cave.

"Captains, their all dead. The strike force, and the main stealth force, have been slain", said the men.

"WHAT", said Ukitake.

"They… were all… murdered", stuttered Hitsugaiya.

"They only just went in, and now their dead. How troublesome", said Shunsui.

A man wearing a blue kimono appeared from above the ridge, covered in blood. He jumped down, staring at the captains.

"Oh what a pain. I hate doing work I don't need to. Soul reapers aren't welcome here. I'll only say this once, Leave me be, or die", said the kimono man.

The captains stepped forward.

"I'm Captain of the thirteenth squad, Jushiro Ukitake. We are in need of your assistance", said Ukitake.

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"Our head Captain said that we could find a soul reaper who was able to kill off wolf like creatures that appeared one day ago", said Shunsui.

"You won't find a soul reaper here. Only the remnants of death linger in my abode. I can kill those wolves, but I refuse to help the likes of you", said the kimono man.

"You'd be wise to take us up on this offer. If not, then we shall use force", said Byakuya.

"Ha. You could send every soul reaper you've got. It will never be enough, to take me down. I commend you on standing before me, and since you are of Captain Rank, I will kill you slowly" Kimono opened his hands, in them, formed two zanpakto's.

"If that's how you intend to do it, then so be it", said Captain Komamura.

The Captains drew their Zanpakto's and walked towards the Kimono man. The man walked forward, pointing his blades to the sides. The vice captains, third and fourth seats drew their Zanpakto's, ready for a fight. Hitsugaiya went in and swung sideways. The Kimono crossed his swords and blocked the swing in the crossing blades. Kimono uncrossed his swords and struck twice, down and to the right. Hitsugaiya moved back as Kimono stabbed towards him. Komamura came in behind kimono and swung downwards. Kimono stepped to the side and swung his blade sideways. The blade struck Komamura in the arm, severing his tendons. He let out a wail of pain, moving back. Toshiro continued his assault, slashing wildly. It seemed as though Kimono knew where and when everyone would make their attacks, intercepting all of them.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen kyokatsu" Shunsui's Zanpakto transformed into twin Dao sabers.

"All Waves, rise now and become my shield, Lightning, strike now and become my blade, sogyo no kotowari" Ukitake's Zanpakto transformed into chained, twin swords.

Shunsui moved in and struck low with the short sword. Ignoring it, Kimono threw a sword at Shunsui, who then flash stepped behind him and swung his long sword down. Kimono moved his blade horizontally behind his head, blocking the strike and, In Kimono's empty hand, two katana's formed, one between the thumb and pointer, the other between the rude and Index finger. He walked forward, letting Shunsui's blade drop, and then walked into the centre, glancing around at his opponents.

"Five Captains and only one of me. What a pain", said the Kimono man.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru" Hitsugaiya's back was covered with ice, forming into wings and a dragons head appearing on his right arm.

Another Zanpakto appeared in Kimono's hand. He now held two swords in each hand, crossing over his arms and pointing the blades at Hitsugaiya and Byakuya. Everything went still, the mood was tense. Not one person moved a muscle. Suddenly, Byakuya flashed stepped several steps back. Then, appearing from nothing, Kimono could be seen holding his blades where Byakuya used to be standing. The captains looked in shock. When had he moved? He was standing in the middle of them, yet there he appeared, almost impaling the sixth captain.

"When did he…" Ukitake looked at where the kimono man used to be, his image disappearing.

"Not one was survived my Illusion slayer before. They don't call you captain for nothing, do they?" Said Kimono, looking at Byakuya.

"This battle is foolish. Come quietly, or I'll be forced to use drastic measures", said Byakuya, lifting his zanpakto in front of him.

"If you think it's foolish, then why are you here?"

"It's not because I want to take you in, but because you could have killed my sister".

"I don't kill women. At least, not until they give me reason to. But I must say, she came dangerously close, to me erasing her existence. Permanently".

"Then you will die. Scatter, Senbonzakura" His zanpakto blade peeled off into sakura petals, scattering out from the hilt.

"I change my mind. I'd tell you to kill yourselves, but I will not allow such an act of mercy".

Kimono lashed towards Hitsugaiya, crossing his arms. Hitsugaiya flew up, avoiding kimono's cross slash.

"Guncho Tsurara" Hitsugaiya swung his sword down, ice daggers flying down.

Kimono threw three of his swords, shattering several daggers, and then defended with his remaining sword, parrying away the ice.

"Hado no. 31: Shakkaho" red flames shot out of byakuya's hand.

Kimono turned slowly, facing the flame. With one hand, he knocked it aside, bending the flame towards Ukitake.

Quickly, Ukitake collected the flames in one sword and shot it back at Kimono from the other. This time, kimono, stepped back, letting the flames pass by. Then, jumping up, Kimono avoided a swarm of sakura petals as they sliced the ground to ribbons.

"Bushogoma" Shunsui appeared behind Kimono in the air, firing off a spinning circle of wind.

Kimono simple turns side on, and slice's the circle in half, dispersing the wind around him. Sakura petal spiralled upwards, surrounding Kimono in a twister of pink.

"Now, you die. Erased from this existence." said Byakuya.

"Sorry. I though you knew this trick already" Byakuya turned around, finding Kimono man standing there.

"How did…"

"I do this. Sakushi kirisuteru is a technique that pre-records movement in my head and then makes that image a reality. All I do is move faster than any can see, not that you can sense my spiritual pressure".

"That's where you're wrong. I could always see your movements, for their slower than my shunpo. We may need you, but I see no need for you to live. Bankai" The blade reforms, then points it down and drops it, the sword disappearing into the ground.

The world around them disappeared. Many swords appeared, surrounding both of them, swirling around.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi".

Kimono glanced around, noting all the blades in the space.

"So this is your Bankai".

"Your death shall come swiftly. Gokei" The blades peeled off into sakura petals, swirling into a ball of rotating death.

Byakuya disappeared from view. Only Kimono remained in this space. Petals flew past him from multiple directions, but none touched him as he knew where they would come, and moved out the way.

"Enough playing around. My patient has thinned, and I see no more value in keeping you all around. Slice, Meinai Shinrei, Sandan baisuu".

The space exploded, sending out petals in all directions. Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes. His bankai had been useless against him. It didn't even make a single scratch. Hitsugaiya shot his chain at my from above, only to have it cut up. He retrieved what remained of it and regrouped with the rest of the captains.

"This isn't looking good. My Bankai is almost up", said Hitsugaiya, pointing out his last four ice petals above him.

"Byakuya's Bankai had no effect on him. This is looking to be quiet the troublesome opponent", said Shunsui.

"You haven't done anything this whole time", said Komamura.

""I would talked, Komamura. Your tendons have been severed after all".

"Just focus on the task at hand".

"Tell me. Why do you insist on making things harder than they have to be?" said the Kimono man.

"What do you mean?"

"You came here acting like you actually stood a chance to begin with. But, you still don't see the big picture".

"Big picture?"

"Enough talking, time to slay".

"So this is where he's been hiding", Said Kenpachi, arriving on the sense.

"Kenpachi… where have you been?" asked Ukitake.

"Kenny got lost", said Yachiru.

"More like you kept on lost".

"But Kenny, you even went right when I said to go left".

"Yeah, and that how we got here, because I went right".

"Ah, Kenpachi. Where kind of in the middle of something".

"Oh, I'll get out of Kenny's hair. Go get him" Yachiru jumped down off of Kenpachi and joined his rest of the squad, who had just shown up.

"You walking corpses just don't know when to… what the".

"Walking Corps. HA. Look who's talking", said Kenpachi, drawing his sword and rushing forward.

Kimono tapped the sword of his Zanpakto, sending an invisible force towards Kenpachi, but it did nothing, merely bounced off of the eleventh division captain. Kenpachi lunged, his sword flying around wildly in his hand. Kimono looked surprized, no longer in his cool, calm state. He managed block the strikes as they came at him, but only just. He had no idea of where Kenpachi would strike next, like he did with the other captains. Kimono was continuously pushed back, nearing the cave entrance. Kenpachi lifted up for a powerful blow, when Kimono stabbed the blade at his chest, only to have the blade shatter. Smiling wickedly, kenpachi swung down on top of him. Quickly, Kimono intercepted the blade with the hilt of his now shattered blade, being pushed down to the ground. Then, out of nowhere, Kimono felt a stabbing pain in his back. He turned his head slightly, sighting women, stabbing him in the back with dagger. His vision faded, and he passed out.

"Soi Fon, what do you think you're doing? I was enjoying this", snarled Kenpachi, kicking the passed out man in the kimono.

"If you had continued, then you would have surely killed him. We need him alive, remember. If he dies, then coming here would have been pointless", said Soi Fon, returning her zanpakto to its saya.

"Hmm. Fun wrecker".

"Bring him here. We'll take him back with us", said Ukitake, ordering his capture.

They locked him in a cage, bringing him into the soul society. Many lived had been lost because of him. But unless they can get him on their side, then ever soul in the soul society, would be dead in no time.

* * *

**Story is currently on Hiatus. While update when possible.**


End file.
